


Foundling

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo only meant to fill the canteen.  Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundling

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[angsty](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/angsty), [fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hakkai/gojyo](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/hakkai/gojyo), [humour](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/humour), [pg-13](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/pg-13), [romance](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/romance), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "Foundling", Saiyuki (Goyjo/Hakkai), PG-13**_  
**Title:** Foundling  
**Author:** samsarapine  
**Pairing(s):** Gojyo/Hakkai  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for language)  
**Word Count:** 999  
**Summary:** Gojyo only meant to fill the canteen. Honest.   
**Disclaimer:** Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story. However, the monkeys are mine.  
**Warnings:** Big monkey fangs.  
**A/N:** Fluffy, romance. Written for the Minus Wave Fluffy Flash Fic challenge as a non-competing entry.

**Foundling**

 

"Shit."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai's eyes flew wide with shock.

"Er, sorry," Gojyo apologized. "But it's not like it underst—"

Hakkai looked at him sternly, then knelt. "Don't be afraid," he crooned.

The baby monkey was all eyes and ears and potbellied body. It screeched.

Gojyo winced. "Damn!"

Hakkai glared at him again. "Language!" He turned back to the tiny creature. "We won't hurt—"

The monkey screeched again and launched into the air.

"What the fuck—? Get it off! Get it off!"

"Don't move so quickly, you're frightening it!"

"Frightening _it?_" Gojyo dropped the canteen and tried to pry away clutching fists and clinging tail. "It's got me 'round the fucking throat!"

The tiny monkey shivered and hid under the curtain of his hair, pressed warm against him with its tail wrapped tightly around his neck and its tiny hands tangled in crimson strands. "Hey, take it easy, junior!" Gojyo said, uncomfortably aware of how close its sharp little teeth were to vulnerable (and damned good looking!) bits of his anatomy. "Nobody's gonna hurt you."

The monkey chirruped and held tighter.

~*~*~*~*~

 

By dinnertime, Gojyo was resigned to being a surrogate moth— big brother.

"Get rid of it."

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "And tell me how the hell I'm supposed to do that, O great Sanzo-sama. The fucking thing's attached."

"It's very young." Hakkai had been sending Gojyo reproachful looks all evening. They were getting on Gojyo's nerves. "It won't survive on its own."

"It's not like the monkey can learn to swear," Gojyo muttered. It chattered enthusiastically and parted his hair with tiny hands.

"Ha ha ha! It's looking for fleas! Flea-kappa, monkey-kappa!"

"Shut up, chimp. At least this monkey's cute. Sorta."

"Hey! Whatcha gonna name it?"

"He's not naming it anything. He's putting it back where he got it."

"Sanzo, I'm sure Gojyo will take good care of it." Hakkai's eyes promised that he'd make damned sure that Gojyo did if Gojyo fell down on the job.

Tch.

"Then leave the fucking kappa behind, too."

"Gojyo—"

"Saru," blurted Gojyo. "Its fucking name is Saru. I'm not leaving it behind to die. Got a problem with that?" he added, matching Sanzo glare for glare.

"Tch."

The monkey scrambled off Goyjo's shoulder and chittered happily as it ate the sweet bean bun he'd been saving. Just like it had eaten his curry and his rice and his apple. He sighed.

"Saru, you eat as much as the saru," he muttered.

Goku stopped inhaling food for a microsecond. "Wait. Which one of us are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Thwap!

Gojyo smiled.

~*~*~*~*~

 

When Gojyo lay down in his bedroll, Saru snuggled into the hollow of his throat.

Damn, it was tiny. Was this what Jien had felt? When his dad brought Gojyo home, had Jien felt bound to keep the tiny, stupidly trusting brat alive for as long as possible, just in case it had a chance in hell of making it?

Fuck it. Sanzo had his monkey; he could hardly complain if Gojyo had one, too.

He fell asleep to the surprisingly comforting sensation of tiny breaths and a fluttering heart.

He woke to a sudden weight on his chest and Hakkai's softly spoken, "Nobody move."

Gojyo opened his eyes.

A monkey with _huge_ fucking teeth was perched on his chest and snarling at him from a distance of maybe an inch. Saru was clinging to it and chittering merrily away, the little bastard. Gojyo swallowed.

"They've got us surrounded." Gojyo heard the safety click on Sanzo's gun.

Shit.

"Er," Gojyo whispered, waiting for his throat to get ripped out, "he's okay. Glad to be with his mama."

The mother monkey growled, then launched herself backwards, her powerful legs knocking the wind out of Gojyo. He struggled for breath.

"Gojyo!"

Strong hands gathered him up; qi seeping into his chest until he could take a shuddering breath. "Hey," he said weakly, looking up to see Hakkai's worried face staring down at him, "I'm fine." He coughed.

Hakkai's qi continued to warm him. By the time he got his breath back, the colony of monkeys had disappeared.

"Tch. Since we're all awake, pack up. We're leaving."

Hakkai hovered while Gojyo stood. "Everything's back to normal," Gojyo said, flashing him a grin. He knelt to roll up his blankets and tried hard to ignore the empty feeling on his shoulder that seemed to leak all the way into his chest.

~*~*~*~*~

 

Gojyo leaned against the rock and blew out a long stream of smoke. The riverbank was green and quiet, the setting sun dancing gold and red on the water's surface.

He really missed Saru, the little shit. Everything he loved always ended up running away one way or another. Sometimes life just sucked.

Soft footsteps approached. "Are you okay?"

Hakkai sat next to Gojyo, their shoulders touching. Gojyo shrugged and took a drag. "Yeah," he said, exhaling smoke. "You know, when that mama monkey was glaring at me, she looked sorta like my mum. I'm glad she came after him."

"Gojyo." Hakkai laid his hand over Gojyo's.

Gojyo smiled at him and winked. "Hey, it's cool. Besides, we already have a monkey of our own to take care of, don't we?"

"I guess we do." Hakkai smiled back, then looked thoughtful. "When did I become a part of your 'we'?"

Gojyo's heart stopped. Not Hakkai too. "Aren't you?"

"I want to be. If you'll have me."

"Then you are," Gojyo said gruffly, his heart beating again. He captured Hakkai's hand, squeezing. "Who else would get me through this commonplace Hell of yours?"

He finished the cigarette and ground it out in grass as green as Hakkai's eyes.

Hakkai squeezed back. His hand was bigger than Saru's, but no less warm. His lips were warm, too, when they pressed against Gojyo's mouth.

Gojyo froze. He wasn't entirely surprised, but… "You won't leave?" he whispered.

"Never," whispered the kiss.

Gojyo's eyes drifted shut as he accepted its promise.


End file.
